


I know it's over -The smiths

by Cornsoup231



Series: The who [1]
Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Rock and Roll, Smoking, john entwistle - Freeform, pete townshend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornsoup231/pseuds/Cornsoup231
Summary: Pete has a crush on John. John figures it out by talking to him.I suck at summaries sorry.
Relationships: John Entwistle/Pete Townshend
Series: The who [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094978
Kudos: 6





	I know it's over -The smiths

Pete raised his eyebrows as if he was seeing a new man. When he realized it was Entwistle, he quietly let out a sigh. "Why you here?"

"Though would give you a hand." John stuck his cigarette out of his pocket and shook the package. Pete looked at John with frow but didn't complain, opening his palm out to John. When the rumpy fingertips of John touched his skin, the chill crawled up to his spine, giving him a slight shake to his body. Pete glanced upwards to see if John was feeling the same thing. John was quiet indeed examing his palm. Pete feared if his cheek were going red but at least he can blame it for being windy and cold for being outside. 

"Well?" asked Pete. "Now what?"

"As I said, wanted to give you a hand."

"When did you even saw me?" Pete glanced sideways. John frowned his brows unnoticeably and avoided looking straight at Pete.

"I saw you leaving."

"You were sitting behind me." John knew Pete must be frowning even he didn't look at him. John felt an immediate urge to smoke. He frantically moved both hands to the pocket for a lighter. Dangling cigarettes from his mouth began to melt because of his spit. When he finally found his lighter from his back jean pocket, the sour tobacco ash was already tasting from his tongue. 

"Felt you leaving. You know you are quite dense for a sensitive guy." The cold weather caused John's hands to shake but it was worth a hundred after he lit up and took a hit. A warm sensation caused his eyes to roll back and closed his eyes. But he opened his eyes right away when he noticed Pete whining.

"Come on, are you drunk or something. Give a man a hand as you said." John glanced up to the sky and said nothing but stuck his cigarettes to his lip. He turned his head towards Pete and slowly pointed out his cig towards Pete. He thought John was acting quite weird but didn't say anything and leaned into John. The cold wind didn't help liting. Pete raised his hands out of his pocket to help. When their eyes locked and Pete smiled nervously, his usual blue eyes seem to be the deepest ocean he could ever lay his eyes on, he inhaled deeply. 

Pete jerked away, keeping a safe distance. He didn't know at first but lately, he had a feeling of the need to keep his distance from his buddy. He knew it was selfish, but if he got closer to John he felt something he could do something he might regret.

"You have the worst taste in cigarettes," Pete grumbled with a crease in his brows. "It tastes like bloody Pall Mall."

"I rolled it meself," John looked at Pete worryingly. "Is it that bad?"

Pete felt himself pause for a sec and thought, John usually didn't care for other's opinions this much. Maybe he'd gone softer through the years. And ignored John's quiet worried look. 

"You should change the brand maybe, or the package." Pete occasionally coughed after taking a puff. 

"Didn't you said you were running out of tobacco though?" Pete turned his head.

John sighed visibly and looked away.

"It's me special," John fished around his pocket and raised a bag of green leave and shook in front of Pete's face.

"Aww, sweet Johnny wanted to share his cig with me." Pete teased John with a smile. John kept his straight face but soon after he broke into a small smile.

"Little John wanted to share," John muttered.

They soon didn't say anything fell into peaceful quiet, silently blow out smokes.

"Why did you keep run away?" John flicked the spent ashes into the nearby tray. John spat out like it was nothing but his hand were slightly shaking from nervousness. He was fearing for an answer he was hoping to not get.

Pete as soon as he heard it, choked on a smoke, he turned his head around and coughed madly. Pete could feel John's worried look on him. He could figure because of a low groaning sound John made when he was worried. He figured the hard way. 

When he was done coughing he wiped the spit out with his sleeves and looked away from John. The feeling of embarrassment and a fear of speaking crawled upon him. He knew he can't get away from John this time, he frowned his eyebrows and wondered, how could have John noticed. But quickly sighed away, He guesses he wasn't being subtle enough. 

He could still feel John's fixated worried glance at him, but he didn't say anything, like asking if he was okay. Typical John. Pete rolled his eyes invisibly. "Might take time y'know."

John leaned back when he noticed Pete was okay. He stubbed out the cigarettes. Then he lit another cigarette. ‘Go on, I have all-time in the world.’ he said, blowing sour and such a sweet smoke into the cool air.

Pete rubbed his stubbled chin with a hand that holds the cig. Pete's cheeks flushed immediately. 

"When did you decided to have an interest in me, John," Pete asked. "Something on your mind?"

"Definitely, a little rat keeps running away." Pete chuckled and gave him a look.

"I fear that rat is me."

John raised his brows, "So you know?"

Pete shoved John lightly with his elbow, both chuckling, he felt relief by dismissing the tension that happened between them.

"Come on, Pete. Don't run away again." John muttered beside him. He seemed to be closer unnoticeably. 

"Why are you avoiding me."

Pete’s heart had begun to beat faster again, nervously sucked in a lungful of smoke.

"'m not," Pete blurted out.

"Come on Pete," John’s mind seemed to be twisted uncomfortably. John swallowed. 

"I know you've been avoiding me," John took a step back and tapped his foot against the floor. John's eyebrows dropped with disappointment. 

"If I've done anything wrong in the past," John whispered. "'m sorry." Pete closed his eyes tight. Because of his sins, the everlasting friendship seems to be breaking. It was his fault. It's his fault to have a dirty mind towards him.

Pete looked up to see John taking another cig from his pocket. It was heartbreaking to see his friend disappointed, Pete grumbled and took a huge breath, and turned his body towards him. 

John dangling cigarettes between his lips looked up, a terrified look on Pete's eyes made John confuse a bit. 

Pete kept his vision focused on John and let out a big sigh, “I…” He began, fear and unsure of how would John would react made him choke on words.

John’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned towards him. "Can't hear ya." 

Pete took a step back, but he took a step forward. "I… " stuttered again, Pete's cheeks glowed red as John's sparked cig. Suddenly John didn't seem to be that disappointed nor sad, Pete wanted to take back his action immediately.

"Come.. come a little closer," Pete whispered. John looking hypnotic took another step.

"Will you forgive me?"

"You haven't done anything wrong," John looked at him with curiosity. Pete flickered his eyes down to John's lips. Pete's head was swarming cause of cigarettes, moved closer, John flickered his eyes seemed to be heavy than ever, he closed his eyes. When John only felt a brief heavy breath his slightly opened his eyes only meeting Pete's oh so blue eyes staring at him.

Suddenly soft, light as a feather brushed against his lips. Pete still in a daze hurriedly moved away from John's face.

John was still quiet, still in a close place where he was touched. And seem to be looking at nothing. Pete thought in his mind if he is not going to speak in a few seconds he is going to run away, and never come back. The everlasting silence caused his skins to itch in a funny way, his inside to be a crawl.

The silence was broken by John's big sigh. Pete jumped a little and quickly stopped fidgeting his fingers and glanced at him. 

"Knew you had a crush on me. Fool." John muttered and smiled. Turned his whole body and curled his lips to cig. Pete only could stare at him with shock, his vision began to shake because of a beating heart. He inhaled deeply, and slowly and steadily blow his smoke into Pete's dumbfounded face. Pete could taste the smoke from his slightly opened mouth, he wanted to close them from looking like a fool but more he blew out the smoke Pete felt ecstasy.

Water formed in his mouth caused him to gulp, and a strong favor from a cloud of smoke made him blink furiously, by the time tears formed a puddle on his cheek and blinked all the tears away, John was already inside the bar.

Pete looked at his back like he was ridiculous, trying to calm his beating heart. Surprisingly if like John had noticed Pete staring at him he turned around and gave him a wink.

Pete blushing furiously stubbed his cigarettes out and opened the door with quiet strength. He wanted to kill and kiss that bastard at the same time. He didn't know which one was the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't do smoking aye, smoking ruin your brain aye
> 
> https://youtu.be/XzsC3ykczA0


End file.
